i will never hurt you again!
by joshan02
Summary: what will happen if mikan go to america without telling natsume? will mikan change? who is ryoma? NxM please read this and please review! CHAPTER 4 IS HERE!
1. Chapter 1 good bye natsume!

Mikan: 16

Natsume: 17

Ruka: 17

Hotaru:16

what will happen if mikan will go to america without telling natsume??? will mikan change?

Disclaimer: i don't own gakuen alice...!!!!

Chapter 1: good bye natsume…

Mikan was a friendly person. She have many friends and she always smiling to theme.She was only one star student. Day come she realized that she have another Alice not only nullifying but she also have stealing, copying, and erasing Alice. That's the way the head master told her to go to America.

"Mikan did you know that you have other Alice??" Ask the headmaster

"Yes" she reply

"And did you know that this is dangerous?"

"No". But why? She asks.

"Because you can steal and erase the alice of other. That's why I want you to go to America."

"But-" she was cut by the head master.

"Mikan if you will not train your self you can kill other people…"

"And do you want that to happen???" Ask the head master

"sir can you give me time to decide?"

"Ok Ms. Sakura bat I want to know your answer tomorrow…"

"Ok sir." She reply.

Then she left the room..

After that she go to the sakura tree to have some rest and to decide.

She saw natsume reading his manga..

"Natsume!!!" Yield mikan.

"Your noisy polka!!! What do you want???" He ask.

"I want you to help me." she said.

"Tch."

"Plllleeaasssssssssee….."

"I don't want to help idiot like you… and you wasting my time and I hate you because of that." said natsume.

"ok! sorry if i disturb you! bye..."

Mikan run away while crying.

"Did I hurt her???" he ask to her self.

Then mikan go to hotaru

"Hotaru are you their?" Ask mikan.

"Hey idiot… what do you want?" Ask hotaru..

"I want to tell you something."

"What is it? I think I already know that?!" Said hotaru.

"Really? You know it???" Ask mikan.

"Yes, I know that you love natsume right?" Said hotaru.

"Yes, I love him but that's not yhe reason why I'm here. said mikan

Ok fine. What is it? Ask hotaru.

Hotaru I'm… I'm… going to America..!!

What? Your going to America??? But why??? Ask hotaru

"The headmaster know that I have another alice that's why I'm going to America To train my alice"

"Is that final?" Ask hotaru…

"Yes."

"But how about natsume?" Ask hotaru..

"He never love's me that's why I'm going to America not only to train but to forget all about hi"

"When is your flight?" Ask hotaru.

I don't know… I'm going now because I want to ask the Headmaster when is my flight. She said.

Ok. Said hotaru

**AT THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE**.

"Sir I want to tell you something." Said mikan

"What is that Ms. Sakura?" Ask the headmaster.

"My answer is yes." She said

"Are you sure ms.Sakura?" Ask the head master.

"Yes, and that's final." She said

"ok! You're your going to leave Japan tomorrow at 7:30 pm.And your going to stay there for 4 years.

"Ok sir."

Then she went to her room to arrange her things.

NEXT MORNING

Mikan went to the class room early to tell her friends that she will going to America to train her self.

AT THE CLASS ROOM

Mikan tell nonoko, hotaru, ruka, koko, yuu and others but not natsume .they all surprise and mikan told theme that her flight is tonight and she will stay in America for 4 years.

"Did you tell natsume about this?" Ask ruka.

"No, and I don't want to tell him!" Reply mikan.

"Then ruka went out of the room to find natsume."

He went every where but he can't find natsume. It's already 6:30 p.m when he find natsume in here room.

"Natsume!!!!" Said ruka.

"What??" Ask natsume.

"Did you heard the news?" Ask ruka.

"What news?" Ask natsme.

"Mikan will go to America and she will stay there for 4 years!" Said ruka.

"What?!?" Ask natsume.

"If you love her you're going to stop her." Said ruka.

"When is here flight?" Ask natsume.

"Oh may god! Her flight is 7:30 p.m." said ruka.

"Why you did not tell me earlier?" Ask natsume.

"Because I can't find you!" Said ruka.

Then natsume run to mikan's room but no one's there.

"I think she was in the airport now." Said natsume to her self.

When natsume look in the window he saw mikan getting in in the car.

"Mikkaaannnn….!!!!" He yield.

He shout mikan's name but mikan did not hear it.

**End of chapter 1**

* * *

please reveiw my story.. 

sorry if i am not good in writhing stories because this is my first time to writhe...

and sorry if you don't like my story...


	2. Chapter 2 new school and new friends!

**sorry for my mistake..!!!! please forgive mee...**

**disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: new school and new friends 

Mikan arrive in here new school alice academy in America.

"Ms. Sakura..!" said the tall and cute man.

"Who are you?" She ask.

"I'm your teacher Marty. I will be your teacher for 4 years. He said."

I think your tiered now. You can go now to your room to have some rest.He said."

"Ok. She reply."

Next morning in America.

Mr. Marty introduce mikan in the class.

Mikan saw 4 boys in the room.

"Who are they?" She ask.

"They are ryoma, Carlo, Anton, and tamahome.

They here to train there alice like you." Said Mr. Marty

"Nice meting you ms. Sakura!!" Said Carlo, Anton, and tamahome.

"Me too. Can I ask a favor?" Ask mikan.

What is it? Ask Carlo.

"Can u call me mikan because I don't want calling me by my last name!?" she said to theme.

"Ok." They said.

Mikan went to ryoma.

"Hi ryoma nice meting you!" Said mikan.

"Whatever." The only reply of ryoma.

Ok class where going to start our training tomorrow! Mr. Marty said.

Mr. Marty dismiss them early. After that mikan go out to have some fresh air. When she was walking she saw a tree that looks like the sakura tree.. she go their, when she come nearly she saw ryoma reading a manga.

"hey ryoma! What are you doing here?" ask mikan.

"Don't waste may time idiot!" He said to mikan.

**Flashback **

"Natsume..!!! Yield" mikan

"Your noisy polka!!! What do you want??" He asks.

"I want you to help me.." said mikan

"Hn." was the only reply of natsume.

"Pleasseee…."

"I don't want to help idiot like you and you're wasting my time!! I hate you because of that!"

**End of the flashback**

Mikan started to cry.

"hey.. girl why are you crying?" Ask ryoma.

"Nothing! I remember something!" She reply.

"Can I ask what is it?" Ask ryoma.

"I remember a person. He always cold to me like you. I love him and he is my first love.

"But when I ask him to help me he ignore me and he tells me that he hate's me."

"i'm sorry!" ha said.

"don't say sorry because it is not your fault."

* * *

**natsume pov**

"why mikan? why you did not tell me that your going to america? mikan please come back!!!

**end of chapter 2**

* * *

please review may chapter!!

and tell me if i have many mistake..!!

thank you!! ()


	3. Chapter 3 NEW LOVE?

thank you **arya21 **and **ruin princess for your review!!!!!! ()**

**disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 new love?!?**

After 2 years mikan can control now her alice.

"Ryoma did you see that???" she ask.

"Yes mikan! You can control now your alice!" He said.

"Nice one mikan!!" Said carlo!

"You're good now than before!" Said anton.

"Thank you guys!" She said.

"Did you see tamahome?" Ask carlo.

"No."

"ok thanks! We better find him! Bye mikan!

"Ok! See you later!"

After they go, ryoma tell mikan something.

"Mikan I want to tell you something!" Said ryoma.

"What is it?" Ask mikan.

"I want to tell you that I…. I… love you!" He said.

"What did you say?" ask mikan.

"I said I love you!" He repeat.

"Ryoma you know my past and- "she was cut by ryoma.

"And you can't forget all about him?" Ask ryoma.

"That's r-right!" she said.

"I will do anything mikan! I will help you to forget all about him!!"

"thank you ryoma! Your always their to help me!"

I want to ask you mikan! Will you be my girl? Ask ryoma.

"y..y..yes!" reply mikan.

**Fast forward**

Ryoma and mikan become a couple they are very happy to each other. They become a couple for about 2 years. And now she will come back in Japan.

"Babe! I want to tell you something!" Said mikan.

"What is it babe?" Ask ryoma.

"I'm going back tomorrow!" she said.

"Don't be sad mikan! I have a surprise to you!" Said ryoma.

"What is it?" Ask mikan

"Me, Carlo, Anton and tamahome will fallow you there!" said ryoma.

"Really?!?" she ask.

"Yes, but our flight is not tomorrow!" Said ryoma.

"When?" ask mikan.

"I don't now! Mikan promise me that you're going to wait me!" Said ryoma

I promise! Said mikan.

** END OF CHAPTER 3...**

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!

SORRY WITH MY WRONG GRAMMAR

PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!!

MIA014NXM


	4. Chapter 4 i'm back!

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!!

THANKS TO ALL WHO LIKES MY STORY!!

**I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE/ALICE ACADEMY!! **

* * *

chapter 4: I'm back! 

"natsume!!!!" yield ruka

"what do you want, ruka?" ask natsume

"i have a good news for you!"

"what is it?"

"mikan..."

"what about her?"ask natsume

"she will come back tomorrow!"

"really?"

"yes, what will you so now???"

"i don't know! i think this is the right time to tell her!"

"make sure that you will tell her about it! oh, i have to go! hotaru will get angry to me if i'm late! "(a/n: in this chapter hotaru and ruka are couple now!!)

he smirk

NEXT MORNING

mikan arrive in her old school. she's not exited because she will see him again. she decided to go to the faculty room.

AT THE FACULTY ROOM

"is mr. narumi is here?" she asks

"mikan!!! long time no see!!!" yield mr. narumi

"yeah, long time no see!"

"are you redy now?"

"yes!"

"then lets go!"

IN THE CLASS ROOM

"class please be seated because we have a new student!! mr narumi said"

"who?!" ask the other student

"please come in!"

"good morning i'm saura mikan! nice meeting you all!" she said.

"what a nice day!" he thought

she smirk

"any question?" ask mr narumi

a girl raised her hand.

"yes! what is it?"

"what is her alice?what is her star rank and who is her partner?"

"nice question huh? she will be a special star student!"

"but sensei! why she became a special star if her alice is useless?"

"sorry if i forgot to tell you that she have nullifyingerasing/copying/stealing alice!"

"now sumire do you think that my alice is useless?" she asks

"whatever!" her only reply

"mikan will partner to--" he was cut by mikan

"i don't need a partner!"

"ok if that is your choice! you may sit beside natsume!"

class i want to tell you that you all have a free day tosay because we have a meeting with the headmaster! good bye now!"

all of his student are cheering because of the free day!

BACK TO MIKAN

mikan went to the sakura tree

"long time no see mr. sakura tree!"

while she was resting she heard a foot steps.

"who's there?" she asks

"no one answer her"

"if you will not show your self, i will kill you!" she said with a old voice

then someone hug her from her back..

END OF THE CHAPTER 4!

* * *

I WILL CONTINUE IT IF YOU WILL REVIEW MY STORY!! 

THANKS FOR READING IT!

ARIGATO!!

♥MIAO14♥


	5. announcement!

guyss.....

thanks for those who review my storys...

i have a bad and good news to all of you...

good news first.........

to those who read thE story "Donata Deasu ka!" i will finish it as soon as possible..

and the bad news is....

because im working for the story "Donata Deasu ka"... i made up my mind that i will continue it after i finish "Donata Deasu ka"

hope you understand.. i have many things to do in school and our term test is coming soon....

i dont want to want to have red marks in my card.. lol

EVERYONE!!!!!

GOMENASAI...

AND

THANK YOU VERRY MUCH!!!! ^^


End file.
